The Merv Griffin Show
The Merv Griffin Show is an American television talk show, starring Merv Griffin. The series ran from October 1, 19622 to March 29, 1963 on NBC, May 1965 to August 15, 1969 in first-run syndication, from August 18, 1969 to February 11, 1972 at 11:30 PM ET weeknights on CBS and again in first-run syndication from February 14, 1972 to September 5, 1986. Contents 1 Series history 2 Overview 3 In popular culture 4 Awards and nominations 5 See also 6 References 7 External links Series history After a short run on NBC from October 1962 to March 1963, Merv Griffin launched a syndicated version of his talk show produced by Westinghouse (Group W) Broadcasting, which made its debut in May 1965. Intended as a nighttime companion to The Mike Douglas Show, this version of the Griffin program aired in multiple time slots throughout North America (many stations ran it in the daytime, and other non-NBC affiliates broadcast it opposite The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson). Stations had the option of carrying either a 60-minute or a 90-minute version. Griffin's announcer-sidekick was the veteran British character actor Arthur Treacher, who had been his mentor. Treacher would introduce Griffin with the phrase: "...and now, here's the dear boy himself, Meeeer-vin!" after reading off the list of guests for that evening's show. Seeing his strong ratings, CBS offered him a network series opposite the powerhouse Tonight Show, and his program moved there in the fall of 1969, with his debut guest lineup consisting of Hedy Lamarr, Ted Sorensen, Leslie Uggams, Moms Mabley, and Woody Allen. Although the series did well enough to quickly force the cancellation of another Carson competitor, ABC's The Joey Bishop Show, it was unable to make much of a dent in Carson's ratings. Furthermore, the network was uncomfortable with the guests Griffin wanted, who often spoke out against the Vietnam War and on other taboo topics. When political activist Abbie Hoffman was Griffin's guest in April 1970, CBS blurred the video of Hoffman so viewers at home would not see his trademark American flag pattern shirt, even though other guests had worn the same shirt in the past, uncensored, and Pat Boone appeared in an automobile commercial on that very broadcast wearing a similar flag-motif shirt. That same year, Griffin relocated his show from New York to Los Angeles, but without sidekick Arthur Treacher, who told him "at my age, I don't want to move, especially to someplace that shakes!". From that point on, Griffin would do the announcing himself, and walk on stage with the phrase: "And now..., here I come!" However, Griffin's show continued to rank in second place behind Carson, even after the move. By early 1972, sensing that his time at CBS was ending, and tired of the restrictions imposed by the network, Griffin secretly signed a contract with Metromedia and its production arm, Metromedia Producers Corporation (MPC) to continue his program in syndication soon as CBS canceled Griffin's show. Within a few months, Griffin was fired by CBS. His new show began the following Monday and proved to be more successful than its network counterpart. This version aired primarily in late-afternoon and late night time slots. Metromedia also gave Griffin prime time clearances on the company's group of independent stations, which included outlets in New York, Los Angeles, Minneapolis–Saint Paul and Washington, D.C. Beginning in 1981, The Merv Griffin Show was cut back to one hour in order to accommodate stations who preferred that length over the 90-minute version. King World Productions took over syndication of the program in 1983 as part of a wider, blanket deal with Merv Griffin Enterprises which included the launch of the nighttime version of Wheel of Fortune, and later a revival of Jeopardy!. Though MPC no longer syndicated the program, Metromedia's independent stations continued to carry it until they were sold in early 1986 to News Corporation and 20th Century Fox, who used the stations as the nucleus of the Fox Broadcasting Company. The former Metromedia stations dropped the show soon thereafter. The show was canceled altogether later that year, and aired its final episode on September 5, 1986. Overview Griffin's conversational style created the perfect atmosphere for conducting intelligent interviews that could be serious with some and light-hearted with others. Rather than interview a guest for a cursory 5- or 6-minute segment, Merv preferred lengthy, in-depth discussions with many stretching out past 30 minutes. In addition, Griffin sometimes dedicated an entire show to a single person or topic, allowing for greater exploration of his guests’ personality and thoughts. Griffin’s idea of the perfect show was to have as many diverse guests as possible, from entertainers to scientists, Hollywood glamour to Vegas variety, and from comedians to political leaders. A perfect example lies in an episode from September 1965 which featured the zany comedian Phyllis Diller followed by an interview with Capt. Mitsuo Fuchida, the Japanese navy officer who planned and led the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941— a truly unique moment in television history. For over a quarter of a century, more than 25,000 guests appeared on The Merv Griffin Show including numerous significant cultural, political, social and musical icons of the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. Four U.S. Presidents -- Richard Nixon, Gerald Ford, Jimmy Carter and Ronald Reagan appeared, as did Dr. Martin Luther King, Rosa Parks, Dr. Jonas Salk and Robert F. Kennedy. Legendary actors and directors who appeared on the program include Orson Welles, John Wayne, Doris Day (Griffin's longtime friend), Robert De Niro, Tom Cruise, Sophia Loren, George Clooney, Tom Hanks, Gene Wilder, Francis Ford Coppola, Dustin Hoffman, Clint Eastwood and Grace Kelly. Musical performers and composers ranging from Devo to Aretha Franklin with Andrew Lloyd Webber, Marvin Gaye, Merle Haggard, The Bee Gees and Johnny Cash all guesting. The Merv Griffin Show hosted Whitney Houston’s first TV appearance in 1983. Sports figures interviewed by Merv on the show include Muhammad Ali, Joe Namath, Roger Maris, Willie Mays and Reggie Jackson. In addition, many of the most important comedians of the era were on the show including early performances by George Carlin, Richard Pryor, Andy Kaufman, Steve Martin and Jerry Seinfeld, who made his TV debut on the show in 1981. Other notable guests that rarely made TV appearances showed up to talk to Merv include Andy Warhol, Norman Rockwell and Salvador Dalí. Griffin's longtime bandleader was Mort Lindsey. Griffin frequently clowned and sang novelty songs with trumpeter Jack Sheldon. In 2012, Reelin' In the Years Productions started handling all rights to the series on behalf of The Griffin Group.3 As of February 2014, 1,800 episodes, spanning over 2,000 hours of footage, have been located and preserved for future generations. Episodes of the show have been released on DVDs.4 Selected edited episodes, distributed by Paul Brownstein Productions, are airing on the GetTV channel.5 In popular culture Seinfeld spoofed the show in Season 9, Episode 6, “The Merv Griffin Show,” in which Cosmo Kramer pretends that he hosts his own talk show using the discarded set from the show, which he sets up in his apartment. Andy Kaufman's appearance on the show was a feature in the plot of the 1999 biopic Man on the Moon, with Griffin being played by character actor Mike Villani. The movie claims that all guests of the show receive an autographed photo of Griffin, coupons, and Turtle Wax. The Merv Griffin Show was parodied on Second City Television, with Griffin played by Rick Moranis. The sketches included a crossover with The Andy Griffith Show and a mash-up of 2001: A Space Odyssey and Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Awards and nominations Year Result Award Category Recipient Episode 1971 Nominated Golden Globe Award Best TV Actor - Musical/Comedy Merv Griffin 1970 Nominated Emmy Award Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction of a Variety, Musical or Dramatic Program Mort Lindsey Episode from Las Vegas featuring Chuck Connors, Joey Heatherton, Buddy Greco and Jack E. Leonard 1971 Nominated Emmy Award Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction of a Variety, Musical or Dramatic Program Mort Lindsey For episode "Big Band Salute" (Part 1 and 2) 1976 Nominated Emmy Award Outstanding Individual Achievement in Daytime Programming Richard W. Wilson For episode with Tony Bennett, Peggy Lee, and Fred Astaire 1974 Nominated Daytime Emmy Awards Best Individual Director for a Talk, Service or Variety Program Ron Appling For episode with Clint Eastwood, Forrest Tucker and Stanley Myron Handleman Nominated Daytime Emmy Awards Best Host or Hostess in a Talk, Service, or Variety Series Merv Griffin Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Talk, Service or Variety Series Bob Murphy Won Daytime Emmy Awards Best Writing for a Talk, Service or Variety Program Tony Garafalo, Bob Murphy, Merv Griffin For episode with Billie Jean King, Mark Spitz, Hank Aaron, and Johnny Unitas Won Daytime Emmy Awards Best Individual Director for a Talk, Service or Variety Program Dick Carson For episode with Rosemary Clooney, Helen O'Connell, Fran Warren, and Kay Starr 1975 Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Individual Director for a Daytime Variety Program Dick Carson For episode with Robert Goulet, Louis Prima, and Shecky Greene 1976 Nominated Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Host or Hostess in a Talk, Service or Variety Series Merv Griffin 1977 Nominated Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Individual Director for a Daytime Variety Program Dick Carson For episode "Merv Griffin in Israel" Nominated Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Host or Hostess in a Talk, Service or Variety Series Merv Griffin Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Talk, Service or Variety Series Bob Murphy 1978 Nominated Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Talk, Service or Variety Series Bob Murphy 1981 Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Variety Series Peter Barsocchini 1982 Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Host or Hostess in a Variety Series Merv Griffin 1983 Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Variety Series Peter Barsocchini Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Individual Direction for a Variety Show Dick Carson 1984 Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Variety Series Bob Murphy and Peter Barsocchini Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Host or Hostess in a Variety Series Merv Griffin 1985 Won Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Directing in a Talk/Service Show Dick Carson See also List of late night network TV programs References 1.Jump up ^ http://variety.com/2012/tv/news/reelin-in-the-years-takes-griffin-1118052065/ 2.Jump up ^ "New NBC show quickly nets 19 advertisers". Broadcasting: 30. 1961-07-23. 3.Jump up ^ http://variety.com/2012/tv/news/reelin-in-the-years-takes-griffin-1118052065/ 4.Jump up ^ http://mervgriffin.com/dvd-series/ 5.Jump up ^ https://www.get.tv/variety-shows External links Official Site The Merv Griffin Show at the Internet Movie Database The Merv Griffin Show at TV.com Category:1962 television series debuts Category:1986 television series endings Category:1962 American television series debuts Category:1963 American television series endings Category:1965 American television series debuts Category:1986 American television series endings Category:1960s American television series Category:1970s American television series Category:1980s American television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American late-night television programs Category:American television talk shows Category:Black-and-white television programs Category:CBS network shows Category:CBS late-night programming Category:NBC network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television series by Metromedia Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Television series by King World Productions Category:Television series by Merv Griffin Enterprises Category:Television series by Merv Griffin Entertainment Category:Westinghouse Broadcasting Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Talk Show winners